Democratic Socialism in Malaysia
The DAP or Democratic Action Party wasfounded on 18th March 1966. Using its symbol of the ROCKET, the DAP had contested in 10 general elections from 1969 to 2008. The DAP is committed to the struggle for a free, democratic socialist Malaysian Malaysia, based on the principles of human rights, equality, social and economic justice, and founded on the institution of parliamentary democracy. As democratic socialists or social democrats, we desire a social order whereby there can be free development of the human personality within the community; just distribution of the fruits of our labour; equality and social justice as the norms; and value and dignity placed on human work. Equality is the precondition of free development of personality. It does not mean uniformity and levelling out, but opposition against exploitation and against the privileges of those controlling economic and political power. Democratic socialism upholds the right to work and concern for the well-being of people of all classes, the right to a humane and clean environment, the right to comprehensive education and training of one's choice, as well as the right to participate in administration and all decision-making processes. As a member of Socialist International (SI), we are one with democratic socialists or social democrats throughout the world fighting for the cause of humanity and social democracy. We are in solidarity with oppressed peoples who oppose unjust wars and production of weapons for war and who advocate peace and prosperity based on equal co-operation aided by scientific knowledge and technical advancement'.'' '''Solidarity is the strongest weapon in the struggle against oppression and injustice and it embraces all the peoples of the world. All who subscribe to these fundamental values are our allies and our friends against tyranny, dictatorship, corruption, exploitation and oppression. The national struggles for democratic socialism in the years to come will reveal differences in policy and divergences on legislative provisions. These will reflect the different histories and pluralism of varied societies. Socialists do not claim to possess the blueprint for a fixed and ultimate society, which cannot be changed, reformed or further developed. In a movement committed to democratic self-determination, there will always be room for creativity since each and every people and generation must set their own goals. Individual freedom and basic rights in society are the preconditions of human dignity for all. These rights cannot replace one another, nor can they be played off against each other. Socialists protect the inalienable right to life and to physical safety, freedom of belief and free expression of opinion, and freedom of association and protection from torture and degradation. Socialists are committed to achieving freedom from hunger and wants, genuine social security and the right to work. Democratic socialism also means cultural democracy. There must be equal rights and opportunities for the different cultures within each society as well as equal access for everyone to the national and global cultural heritage. Join DAP, to make Malaysia a better society for all! Category:Democratic Socialism Category:Democratic Socialism by country Category:Democratic Socialism in Malaysia Category:Politics of Malaysia